Bend and Not Break
by Kalyte Rose
Summary: Sango is driving Miroku crazy. But only because he's in love with her. Written to a Dashboard Confessional song.


New A/N: Ok, I'm anal. I'm reposting this because I found a few typos. Glad so many people like it though, everyone her at is so sweet! I love you all soooo much.

Original A/N: Please let there be some Dashboard Confessional Fans out there! I put a lot of work into this fic, considering its (checks watch) 2:30 AM. This is about Miroku and Sango to the Dashboard Confessional song "Bend and Not Break."

Disclaimer: Do I really need this here?

**Bend and Not Break**

_-I catalog these steps now _

_Decisive and intentioned_

_Precise and patterned specifically to yours-_

Miroku walked very carefully behind Sango. Amber eyes, long dark hair, lush hips. Somehow none of those things mattered to Miroku today. All he could see was her feet. He watched her gently pick them up and put them down, and he even found himself trying to step in their delicate rhythm. 'What's wrong with me?' he asked himself, 'There's her butt delicately twitching under her kimono, and I'm examining her walking style. I must be going crazy.'

Apparently, Miroku wasn't the only one noticing his own strange behavior. "Boy, that demon just didn't want to die yesterday," Kagome said conspicuously, "Did it Miroku?"

"Huh?" Miroku muttered looking up at her. Thankfully, it appeared she was only one noticing his infatuation. "Oh, oh yes, Lady Kagome."

_-I'm talented at breathing, _

_Especially exhaling, _

_So that my chest will rise and fall with yours-_

That night, Miroku found himself doing it again. Sango was lying on her back, and her bosom was oddly prominent as she inhaled and exhaled. However, Miroku was watching her lips; listening to the sound of her breathing. 'What am I going to do?' he asked himself, 'Even the sound of her breathing makes me want to……I'm not even sure." He was taken aback; he'd always been confident with women. But Sango scared him.

_-I'm careful not to wake you, _

_Fearing conversation-_

He wasn't necessarily afraid of the slaps and insults; he took a sick pleasure in them. What he was afraid of was losing her attention. He never wanted her to stop talking to him. He was even more afraid of the way he never wanted to stop talking _to_ her. But Miroku was especially afraid of the way she made him feel. 'Is love supposed to be this insane?' he wondered, 'Or am I really losing it?'

_-It's better just to hold you _

_And keep you pacified-_

He rolled over so he wouldn't have to look at her. She was driving him crazy in more than one way tonight. 'Better just to dream about her,' he promised himself, 'Then to never have her around.'

_-I'm talented with reason, _

_I cover all the angles. _

_I can fail before I ever try-_

'After all, even if she was attracted to me,' he thought, 'What would I have to offer her? A short life with a doomed man. Or a long life with a fallen monk? Would she ever trust me considering the way I've been acting?' Miroku knew in his heart of hearts he could end his lecherous ways; he could probably rope the stars for her, given the chance. But more and more reasons and excuses flooded into his head. He soon felt as though she was untouchable, and this thought allowed him to sleep.

_-Try to understand, _

_There is an old mistake that fools will make-_

The next day he decided to follow some new feet…all the way to the hot springs. Miroku had convinced himself he'd never have Sango, and that perhaps he could drown his sorrows there. Instead, he _accidentally_ found three maidens there. After apologizing profusely for intruding, he was invited to stay. But that was when Sango flooded his thoughts again.

_-And I'm the king of them _

_Pushing everything that's good away-_

He felt like he could feel her watching him. But he convinced himself to push it away; his better sense told him she wasn't. 'Well, if it's alright,' Miroku smiled at the girls, 'I think I will stay.' He felt like he'd just shot himself in the heart. With a slow-working poisoned arrow.

_-So won't you hold me now? _

_(I will not bend, _

_I will not break.)_

_Won't, you hold me now? _

_(I will not bend, _

_I will not break.) _

_Won't you hold me now?_

_(For you I rise for you I fall.)-_

On his way back from the springs, his eyes burned. He couldn't think straight. 'I just wish I knew for sure,' he told himself, 'I just wish I could really tell myself it was impossible.'

_-I am fairly agile. _

_I can bend and not break. _

_Or I can break and take it with a smile-_

Miroku sat down next to Sango. The campfire was warm, and the others had all gone to sleep. Miroku began talking to her about her lost brother, Kohaku. She was crying, and it took all his strength to not wrap her up in his arms. He soon had her laughing at a story about a rather forgetful shrine keeper. When he finished his story, they could both tell it was getting late. Sango thanked him for the laugh, and everything around him stood still. Miroku was certain the stars would fall down on him if he didn't kiss her.

_-I am so resilient. _

_I recover quickly. _

_I'll convince you soon that I'm fine-_

Miroku took the easy way out, as usual. He groped her. He went to bed with a red mark on his cheek, but somehow felt saner. 'If I can just keep avoiding such tender moments, maybe I'll forget how I want to cut my heart out for her.'

_-Try to understand, _

_There is an old mistake that fools will make-_

Three days later, Sango still hadn't spoken to him. They had been so close to each other that night, and he had shattered it without a word. He felt like crawling into the next hole he saw and dieing. 'Well at least I know its impossible now,' he told himself, ironically.

_-And I'm the king of them, _

_Pushing everything that's good away-_

But that was when he realized it. 'We'd been so close…but why?' he asked himself, 'Why did I feel like I couldn't take the pressure? It wasn't like she was pushing the issue.' His mind darted back to that night. Sango had scooted closer to him, despite the warmth of the fire. Her eyes, reflecting the flames, had looked so deep, as if looking into his soul. Miroku lost his last shred of reason.

_-So won't you hold me now?-_

He ran over to where Sango was talking to Kagome. "If don't mind Lady Kagome," he said quickly, "I need to speak to Sango. Alone."

_-(I will not bend, _

_I will not break.)-_

Sango narrowed her eyes at him, but his eyes pleaded stronger. She followed him into the woods.

_-Won't, you hold me now?-_

"Look, I know I really ruined our conversation the other night," Miroku began, words pouring from his lips.

_-(I will not bend, _

_I will not break.)-_

"I don't mean to be such a lecher. It's not because I can't control myself as you and the others think," he said. He took a deep breath, and he still felt like he needed another. "I just get uncomfortable when you and I are too close."

"What?" Sango asked, looking bewildered. He was babbling like a maniac and he knew it. But she had to know.

_-Won't you hold me now?_

_(For you I rise, for you I fall.)-_

"I guess my whole problem is…my problem is…I'm in love with you."

_-Just hold me close to you_

_Just hold me close to you-_

Sango looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time.

_-Just hold me close to you,_

_Just hold me close to you-_

Miroku took a final breath…

_-To you-_

Before leaning in to kiss her. And that kiss told her everything she needed to know.

_-Try to understand there's an old mistake that fools will make_

_And I'm the king of them pushing everything that's good away so_

_Won't you hold me now?-_

* * *

A/N: Please. Please. Please R&R. Much love. 


End file.
